dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Rewards
About In the game there are a variety of rewards: * Daily Rewards * Dungeons unlock * Obtain a new Player Level (XP points, gems, gold) * Treasure Rooms * Daily Quests * Honor scrolls for the Champion - share a hero * Portal Daily rewards Every day there is a game item for free. This can be a bunch of Potions, a few Evos, a moderate amount of gold, Hero tokens or some gems. Rocky the Shiitake is only obtained by collecting tokens (x8) from the daily rewards calendar. Shadowblade is obtained as the 3rd daily reward. There are also tokens for him (x8) rewarded. Now and then Lupina tokens (x8) and Sifu Jianzhi tokens (x10) are available as daily reward (e.g. day 52). Rewards for players with VIP level are often multiplied by 2x or 3x, depending on the VIP level. See Daily Rewards for a list of available goodies. Evos as reward Evos can be found as reward in Treasure rooms, Portal chests and in Dungeons. When a Evo is encountered in a dungeon room it has to be collected quickly else the Evo will escape. To collect it a Hero must just hit it 1x or do some damage against it. Some early Daily Quests offer Evos as reward, too. Sparkly Objects Within a dungeon level, there are interactive objects that sometimes glitter in the background. These objects can be clicked on to retrieve a small amount gold, keys or 1-3 stamina. The objects range from candles, bone piles, snowmen, etc. This can happen multiple times within a dungeon run, which can ultimately recuperate most of the energy expended to begin the dungeon. This is also one of the daily quests requirements that can earn you additional rewards. Dungeon chests If a mob of Enemies is beaten a chest remains occasionally. There are three types of these chests: A picked chest found in a Treasure Room offers better reward than these Dungeon chests. ((Rune chests)) Boss chests There are four rarities of chests at the end of the dungeon run. The Silver chest and the better ones contain Hero tokens. The Hero Token is rewarded 1x in 24 hours only. You can spend gems to reset this timer but the amount of needed gems increases each time you do so. Daily Events can double or triple the amount of Hero tokens found in a chest. The statistic is about dungeon runs in Normal Mode only. It includes Quick Loots (about 1/3 of the runs) but no Event dungeons runs because these dungeons have a guaranteed chance for a Silver chest. Once you obtained the Hero token from a Silver chest (or better) you won't get any longer a Common wooden chest, so a Silver chest or better is guaranteed. A Hero token refresh will reset the chance for wooden chests. Dungeon runs in Challenge Mode guarantee a Silver chest (or better), while Quick Loots in this mode reward wooden chests in (propably) a similar quantity like in the Normal mode. Evo Boss chests At the Evo Island area, there are Evos given based on the rarity of chest drop. The Evo element that dropped was based on the day of the week. Dungeon Raids rewards The rank in the Leaderboard determines the tournament prize. Earning trophies increases your position on the Leaderboard. The list can seen in the game in My Dungeon when Leaderboard icon is tapped. See the main page Dungeon Raid for more details about raids and tournaments. Gifts - Mail from Dungeon Boss Sometimes, especially when there is a big Special Event is going on, you receive mail from Dungeon Boss. Through this channel featured Heroes send you greetings or Thaila promotes some special offers of the Shop (in-app purchase). As a teasing gift you receive a few Hero tokens of the featured Heroes, or free gems for celebration! Halloween_Greetings_from_Ekko.png Halloween_Spooky_Time_Celebration.png Halloween_Mail_from_Pontifex_Mortis.png Gallery Common Chest.jpeg IMG 1352.jpeg Evo Gold.jpeg Category:Gameplay Category:Stubs